jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Luea
is a female Dutch rabbit Jewelpet and the forty-first Jewelpet in the franchise. She represents Truth. Appearance Luea is a Dutch rabbit who looks a bit like Ruby appearance-wise, but she is colored black and white with purple inner ears and two hot pink heart patterns on her body; below her left eye and on her left leg. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of blue apatites. For her attire, she wears an indigo butterfly hair clip around her left ear and a garland of indigo roses around her neck. Charm Form Luea's Jewel Charm is egg-shaped and colored black. It is decorated with an indigo butterfly on the center like on her hairpin, three indigo roses on the bottom and two hot pink hearts on top. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, Luea has long violet hair with a dark blue butterfly bow at the back of her head. She wears a purple autumn Japanese-style girl uniform with a patterned mini skirt. Personality According to the official website, Luea is generally depicted as bright and positive who loves starting up conversations herself. In the anime, Luea is sharp-tongued and good at sarcasm. She can occasionally be very sly in an attempt to achieve her goals. None-the-less, Luea is still nice deep down because she is really loyal and supportive to her partners and will do anything selflessly for them. In Lady Jewelpet, Luea is very affectionate to Lillian. She is also very refined and knows exactly how to give advice to Lillian and train her in the right way for a task. However, she is very sarcastic and often makes cynical comments to Ruby, who takes them as compliments instead of insults. Luea also loves to be scratched behind her ears. It is later revealed that she was Lady Diana's Jewelpet mentor before the latter left, and she is very determined to make Lillian the top Lady. Because of this, she has stated multiple times that she will do anything it takes to make that happen. Since Luea was left behind by her previous Petite Lady, Lady Diana, she is emotionally scarred and tries to take control and make Lillian successful in order to stay with her, indicating that she is an insecure individual. In Jewelpet Magical Change, Luea is shown to be more cunning and she will do anything to make herself transform into a human. Still, she is very close to Laura and shows strong insecurities when she thought Laura was going to leave her. In addition, she values the stability of her kingdom as a top priority, which ultimately makes her become qualified as the new queen of Jewel Land. Skills As the Jewelpet of Truth, Luea's magic spells allow humans to accept the truth and realize what they did wrong. She is also skilled at singing, dancing and playing the piano. In Lady Jewelpet, her jewel has the power to strengthen bonds, as well as to gain honesty and straightforwardness. Luea is also shown to be good in mentorship skills, though she can be very strict with the Petite Lady she wants to become Lady Jewel. Although she boasts about her own skills a lot, her mentorship shows through Lillian herself in every Lady test she does. Aside from her mentor skills, Luea is an expert magician like any other Jewelpet. She can cast dark spells using her Jewel Pad, though it requires a magic key to fully utilize it. This kind of spell, called "Tap and Magic", lets her do things to hinder both Ruby and Momona's progress as Lady Candidates. Unfortunately, Luea is not capable of controlling this type of magic and it usually goes berserk. She was secretly working for Joker so that her dream of making Lillian the Top Lady can come true. History In Lady Jewelpet Luea debuts in this series, as well as becoming a major character, where she is the mentor of Lillian. Before becoming Lillian's mentor, she had another partner, Lady Diana. Lady Diana was chosen to be Lady Jewel, but she refused because she had fallen in love with Momona's cousin. Because of that, Lady Diana left the Jewel Palace and Luea herself behind, leaving only a music box and a doll. Then she used her magic to turn the doll into Lillian, becoming her mentor in the process. In Jewelpet Magical Change Luea has a major role as Laura's partner. She wants to become a human as well, so she and Laura attempt to steal Airi's pendant multiple times throughout the series. However, she finally gets her chance to become one in episode 23 because of her strong bond with Laura. At the end of the series, Luea is crowned as the queen of Jewel Land, essentially becoming this series' Jewelina. Gallery Trivia *Luea's jewel motif is the blue apatite (pictured), a variant of the mineral apatite, which is a group of phosphate minerals, usually referring to hydroxylapatite, fluorapatite, and chlorapatite, named for high concentrations of hydroxide, fluoride, and chloride ions, respectively, in the crystal. **Her secondary motif is an indigo butterfly. *In promotional images, Luea uses Ruby's pose template as opposed to having her own original art. *Luea's birthday is exactly 30 days after Ruby. *Luea shares the same voice actress as Ametrine & Trystine, Yuka Iguchi. *Interestingly, Luea's name comes from b'lue a'patite, which makes her the first (and only) Jewelpet to have a name based on 2 words in their respective mineral. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Black Category:Main characters Category:Rabbits